Given Up
by Trixie Ray
Summary: E se chegasse um dia em que Olivia não agüentasse mais a pressão de seu trabalho? E se Elliot não tivesse mais forças para lhe segurar?


**Given Up**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Olivia Benson x Elliot Stabler

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** E se chegasse um dia em que Olivia não agüentasse mais a pressão de seu trabalho? E se Elliot não tivesse mais forças para lhe segurar?

**Disclaimer:** Law & Order: SVU não me pertence.

* * *

**N/A: **Fic escrita - mas não enviada - para o VII Challenge de Songfics, mestrado pela Flafy (Marauder's Map).

A primeira música utilizada foi Sober, da Pink, mas não usei nenhum dos itens disponíveis; a segunda música é You Don't Care About Us, do Placebo.

Muchas gracias à Nica que betou :)

* * *

POV do Elliot

_If it's a bad day, you try to suffocate._

_You're at the wrong place, you're on the back page_

Vejo-a saindo da Casa, rapidamente. Sei que o caso em que estamos trabalhando está lhe afetando demais; mais que os outros casos até. Olho para Cragen e ele simplesmente acena com a cabeça, indicando que posso ir também. Somente pego o casaco da cadeira, checo se as chaves estão no bolso e saio correndo atrás de Olivia. Consigo vê-la apenas alguns metros à minha frente.

"Liv." Chamo quando estou um pouco mais perto, mas ela não se vira. "Liv." Chamo mais uma vez, mas é como se ela não estivesse me ouvindo. "Olivia!"

Somente quando toco seu braço é que ela parece perceber a minha presença. Vejo que meu tom de voz lhe assustou e quero me estapear por ter causado isso.

Seu olhar foca em meu rosto por alguns segundos - o suficiente para me reconhecer - mas logo depois fica vazio.

Pergunto se ela quer tomar algo comigo e ela simplesmente balança os ombros. Vou ao seu lado até o bar - aquele em que estamos indo cada vez com mais freqüência. Peço uma cerveja e sinto-me surpreso quando não me surpreendo mais ao ouvir o que ela pediu.

"Vodka. Pura." A última palavra sai de sua boca como se ela tivesse pensado apenas um segundo depois.

Entramos nessa rotina há algum tempo. Não tem porque eu me surpreender.

_If it's a bad case, you're on the rampage.  
If it's a bad case, then you accelerate_

A voz na minha cabeça diz que eu deveria tentar conversar com ela, fazer com que ela desabafe, ou simplesmente com que ela _fale_. Covardia não é meu forte, mas Olivia Benson traz o pior em mim, por isso fico apenas sentado ao seu lado, tomando minha cerveja. Certo tempo passa e o bar começa a ficar mais cheio, mesmo sendo uma terça-feira.

Dois copos de vodka depois, vejo que está na hora de fazer a rotina e pago nossas bebidas. Seguro em sua mão e sinto o corpo de minha parceira apoiar-se no meu enquanto andamos para fora do bar, em direção do meu carro. Sinto quando sua respiração fica mais pesada, mas nada falo. Somente ajudo-a a entrar no veículo e movo-me para o banco do motorista, levando-a em segurança para casa.

Olho-a de relance, mas não consigo ver seu rosto.

"O que está acontecendo, Liv?" Minha voz sai baixa mas vejo quando seu corpo levemente estremece.

"Está tudo bem." Sua voz sai tremida no final, quase imperceptivelmente; mas a conheço há tempo demais para simplesmente não perceber esse tipo de coisa.

POV da Olivia

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
I don't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?_

Enquanto olho pela janela, vejo a cidade passando rapidamente; sem formas, sem nada. A imagem adiciona ao meu enjôo e desvio meu olhar, fitando minhas mãos. Sinto o olhar de Elliot em mim, como em todos outros dias em que ele me leva para casa. Sinto a preocupação, mas não tenho o que dizer nem o que fazer.

O carro pára e espero que ele venha abrir a porta para mim - único momento em que deixo que ele faça isso comigo -, andamos até o meu prédio e ele pega sua chave para abrir a porta da rua. Em algum momento encosto a cabeça em seu ombro e sinto uma lágrima deixar meu olho, caindo em sua camisa apenas segundos depois. Ele passa um braço pela minha cintura e aperta de leve, tentando fazer com que eu não caia aos pedaços no meio do corredor.

Sem perceber, já estou no meu sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Elliot, enquanto ele passa os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la, Liv." Sua voz continua baixa e percebo que em todo esse tempo - de sair do trabalho para beber e depois me dar carona até em casa - ele nunca havia falado isso. Em todo esse tempo, essas palavras, esse pedido para _me ajudar_ estava implícito. O que havia mudado agora?

Qual o problema para ele realmente falar essas palavras? Em minha cabeça, que girava levemente, comecei a me perguntar se eu estava tão _fodida_ a ponto de ele explicitar sua vontade de me levantar. Mas eu posso me levantar sozinha.

"Não preciso de ajuda." Levanto-me de seu colo e fico sentada na outra ponta do sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto e as pernas perto de meu tronco.

"Merda, Liv!" Vejo quando ele se levanda rápido demais e passa uma mão por seus cabelos, mostrando que está exasperado. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele repete a pergunta e continua, sem me dar tempo para responder. "Não diga que está tudo bem, porque não está. Há semanas você está assim. Eu quase não te reconheço mais Olivia. Não posso deixar continuar essa rotina que estamos formando.

"Isso não é _saudável_; nem para você nem para mim. Agora tente responder a pergunta que está no ar há todo esse tempo: o que está acontecendo? Por que você não me deixa ajudá-la? Não confia em mim? Você mudou tanto assim? Você não tem mais aquele brilho no olhar quando você vai trabalhar, ultimamente você anda parecendo um zumbi. É como se você não se importasse mais com o que faz... com as vítimas."

A única coisa que faço depois desse seu último comentário é olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Após algum tempo, junto forças para falar e quebro o contato visual.

"Não diga que eu não me importo com as vítimas, _Elliot_." Respiro fundo e luto para continuar formando frases coerentes no meio do sono induzido pelo álcool. "Se você pensa isso, então foi você que mudou e aparentemente não me conhece mais." Minha voz sai sem vida, sem emoção. "Por favor, saia daqui se isso não é _saudável_ para você." Ao terminar de falar, percebo que as lágrimas estão caindo. Mas elas são tão sem vida quanto minha voz, quanto eu estou por dentro.

POV do Elliot

_You're too complicated, we should separate it._

_Think I'll leave it all behind, save this bleeding heart of mine._

"Não peça para que eu saia, Olivia." Olho para ela, encolhida no sofá. "Você sabe que eu estou tentando ajudar, para que você possa voltar a ser a Detetive Olivia Benson - cuida das vítimas e acaba com os criminosos." Agacho-me ao lado do sofá, e toco seu rosto, a fim de fazer com que ela me olhe novamente.

"Talvez seja melhor eu me afastar disso, El." Seus olhos estão tristes e longes; mostrando-me que depois de todo esse tempo ela está a um passo de desistir.

Desistir de seu trabalho - sua vocação -, de nossa parceria - de nossa amizade.

Balanço a cabeça negativamente e seguro suas mãos com as minhas, ficamos parados por um certo tempo; mantendo o contato visual e somente quando vejo aquele último brilho apagar é que aperto um pouco suas mãos e logo depois solto-as.

"Eu não posso continuar se _você_ não quiser continuar." Volto a falar em sussurros, um contraste com alguns minutos atrás.

"Eu sei, El." Se possível, seu olhar fica mais frio e perdido que nunca e ela vira o rosto. Ela havia oficialmente desistido.

Fim


End file.
